Taste of Ink
by O. Scarlette
Summary: Hanabi becomes heir to the Hyuuga clan and nothing else seems to be going right for Hinata. Future KibaHinata, maybe we shall see. Rating will apply in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Dislaimer: Do. Not. Own. Naruto. The song "Taste of Ink" and its lyrics belong to The Used. Love You.

The Summary: Hinata's sister gets ready to take her place as Hyuuga heir. Hinata's freedom suddenly is in jeopardy. Naruto is dating Sakura. Neji advises her to run away. Three years later, she returns. She is 19 and somewhat changed. The Hyuuga clan might find itself in the midst of a civil war. Romance, Angst, Drama, etc. Naruto/Hinata one-sided. Hints of Neji/Hinata but will solely be based on how you interpret their relationship. Will be a Kiba/Hinata story… simply because there aren't enough of them out there... blah. Enjoy! Oh note: My first language is Spanish, I'm fluent enough in English, I don't know crap about Japanese. So help in this area will be appretiated. Rating: T-ish, later for the loving.

The Taste of Ink

Scroll One

Chapter One: Is it worth it can you even hear me (Prologue)

Hyuuga Hinata. A sudden pang hit the pit of the young nin's stomach. Her rare, white opal eyes widened as Hanabi's gentle fist technique sent a burst of chakra through Hinata's system. That was the end. Her chakra flow had been stopped. Taijutsu was not the Hyuuga way. Unable to use Byakugan effectively, Hinata relaxed her arms, letting them hang at her sides. She fought every urge in her body to wrap her arms around her stomach and double over in pain.

Hanabi stood straight. Her eleven-year-old frame standing tall her forehead directly level to Hinata's lips. The two Hyuuga sisters looked at each other. Sweat beads ran freely down their foreheads. They were both breathing hard and out of breath. Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan.

"Good fight, Hinata nee-chan!" Hanabi smiled, finally wiping her forehead with her bare arm. A few strands of dark brown hair plastered themselves around her face and cheeks. Hinata smiled and reached over to brush the brunette strands behind her sister's small ear.

"H-Hai." Hinata smiled as she took back her hand and wiped her own brow with the sleeve of her signature cream-colored jacket. Hinata had long sinced cut her hair short again. Her own indigo bangs were flattened against her fair skin with sweat.

"Hanabi, get cleaned and changed for dinner," Hiashi's cold, deep voice called to his youngest daughter. The two young Hyuuga's turned their heads to face their clan leader and father. Hiashi towered over the two girls and looked down at them as he approached them. Their father's eyes softened as his hand gently reached for Hanabi's small shoulder.

"You did well daughter." Hanabi smiled prettily at her father acknowledging the compliment. Hinata's eyes lowered and her pointer fingers met at her lips. A small well of hope began to stir in her chest.

Will he acknowledge me today? Her small voice echoed in Hinata's head. At sixteen, she wasn't much changed. Still the quiet and shy nin she was at thirteen. Same akward habits. Same doe-eyes. Still no better than Hanabi. Knowing all this, Hinata was brave enough to keep hope that one day her father might show pride in his eldest daughter.

"Hinata," His deep voice vibrated within her. This is it! Hinata's stomach clenched. She forced her hands to her sides. With a small gulp, Hinata raised her sweat-glistened face at her father. She wanted to smile, but she fought it. "Still weak, as expected."

And that was it. The leader of the Hyuuga clan walked away from the two young girls and headed into the Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi ran after her father, only turning to give Hinata a wave as she kicked off her nin sandals and enetered the large estate.

A single tear welled at her left eye. It slowly ventured from her lower eyelid onto flushed cheek. Of course. What had she expected, a hug? Praise? Love? Hinata was as weak as ever. Even Naruto-kun couldn't save her now. She failed. I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-k-kun! Hinata turned on her heel and took off out of the Hyuuga property. She was heading for the training grounds. Hell damn her, but she was going to get strong no matter what the cost! As she rounded the corner of the street, she noticed she was a second away from running into someone. Shifting her weight to her heel, dhe turned her body to avoid the incoming person. But another person had been walking behind the initial person, Hinata grinded her teeth as she readied herself for the impact. However, a hand had managed to grab her wrist and she was forced to come to a stop. She looked back and her pearl-colored eyes met pools of cream.

"Neji-nii-kun!" A squeek escaped her lips, surprised to see her cousin. Neji had been away on a mission with Kiba to escort a wealthy merchant to the hidden village of Stone. It wasn't a hard mission, but it was a far one and she hadn't expected him back for another day or two.

"Arrf!" Hinata looked down only to see a large Akamaru huffing and slobering at her knees. He was looking at her excited to see her. Hinata's lips broke into a smile as she offered the dog her free hand to sniff. Hinata looked back to see a slightly stunned Kiba standing with his hands in his pockets, and red tatooed cheeks stained with a blush.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun." Hinata acknowldged him softly as a hint of pink crept to the skin of her cheeks.

"Hinata. Wow, you look a mess!" Kiba greeted his teamate. Hinata blinked and smiled akwardly.

"Hai, I-I was t-training." Damn her stutter, Hinata hissed to herself.

"With Hanabi?" Neji's voice reached Hinata's ears and her face slightly lowered itself.

"H-Hai," Hinata whispered. The stain of tears on Hinata's cheek did not escape Neji's sight. He could only imagine what Hiashi had said to his Hinata this time. With a sigh, Neji released Hinata's wrist.

"We were just headed to get some ramen, Hinata. Why don't you come? Its on Neji!" Kiba winked at the blue-haired girl and smirked at Neji. Folding one hand cooly behind his head and the other placed around Hinata's shoulders. Kiba began leading her toward the ramen stand not waiting for her response. Neji let the two younger ninja walk ahead of them. He follwed them with Akamaru trudging along side, waging his tail wildly.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a cold man, but had shone a rare moment of warmth to Neji the day he lost to Naruto during the Chunin Exam. Neji had not expected it, much less asked for it. In fact, he had harbored hate for the Hyuuga leader. Hinata on the other hand had always worked hard to earn some form of warmth from her father. In the last sixteen years, she yet had to see or feel that side of Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji looked back at the enormous Hyuuga House. The house that had so long ago caged him and sacrficed his father, all in the name of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi was becoming everyday increasingly like Hiashi. If Hiashi was not careful, he might become disapointed the same way he had disapointed Hinata.

Neji turned back only to see that Kiba was already at the other end of the street. Letting out an annnoyed grunt, Neji took off running after his cousin and the abnoxious Inuzuka nin.

A/N: That's just a prologue… First Naruto Fanfic, by the way. Go ahead flame, criticize, praise, dance? If you feel that you just have to correct something, go ahead and submit it in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dislaimer: Do. Not. Own. Naruto. The song "Taste of Ink" and its lyrics belong to The Used. Love You.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Standing with your spotlight on me

"Hanabi!"

"He's there!"

"Get him!"

A storm of heavy steps could be heard from the hall. Hinata jumped out of bed not fully awake. Taking a deep breath and completely opening her eyes, Hinata dashed for her door. The Hyuuga household was always quiet especially at night. For there to be an uproar like this at this hour only meant one thing, another kidnapping attempt. Hinata threw open her door and charged into the hall. The other Hyuuga clansmen were in the hall aswell all looking for the culprit. Hiashi stood in the middle of the coridor with Hanabi at his side. Her white eyes didn't show fear but rather looked annoyed.

"He's there! In the closet!" Hinata heard one of the Branch house Hyuuga's say. Before anyone could react, the closet door burst open and a masked ninja clad in black broke into a run, aiming right for Hinata.

This was it! Her chance, the whole clan was watching. She would make her father be proud of her by stopping this trespasser. Hinata crouched into her Jyuuken stance, her Byukugan activated. As the foreign nin neared, he reached into his utility pouch and produced three kunai and flung them at Hinata. She was forced to turn her attention to the weapons as she dodged them, shortly forgetting about the incoming ninja.

This was enough time for the nin rush behind Hinata and pinning her arms behind her back and held a sharp kunai to her frail neck. Hinata looked up only to see the other Hyuuga clansmen rushing towards her. Her eyes concentrated on the tall figure that stood still in the center of the hall. Hiashi. He was starring at her, his brow furrowed in what Hinata could only think of as annoyance.

She felt the kunai at her throught tighten. If Hiashi didn't call the clansmen back soon, this black ninja would kill her. She knew it was wrong for her to want her father to call back the Hyuuga ninjas but the least he could do was call them back long enough to think about the situation. He could loose a daughter! A fellow clansman! No. Not a clansman. The Hyuuga clan's leader, her father, had kicked her out the day she became a genin and was assigned to Team 8 under Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata closed her eyes and with all the strength she could muster pulled back her head quickly. She bit her lip as the back of her skull connected with the ninja's forehead. Had he been wearing a forehead protector Hinata would have probably knocked herself unconscious, atleast one thing turned into her favor tonight. The ninja had not been hurt but Hinata's attack had been unexpected. He dropped the Kunai and staggered a few steps back then broke into a run. The sound of a window breaking came to her ears. He had got away; Hinata did not need to turn to know.

"He jumped out the window!"

"Follow him!"

"Kill him!"

Hinata fell to her knees as two Hyuuga men ran past her. Hinata looked at her father, tears welling at her eyes. He merely wrapped a protective arm around Hanabi and led her back to her room.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Neji squatted next to Hinata, his hand immediately going to gently touch the back of her head.

"A-Ai," Hinata forced herself to say. She wasn't all right. Something inside had suddenly come apart. She felt years of training, years of hope, years of dreams suddenly unravel and disapear into a void that had formed itself in chest.

"Here, I'll help you get back to bed," Neji stood up, taking hold of Hinata's elbows. Hinata felt herself lifted onto her own shaky feet. Neji lead her back to her room and closed the door behind them. He sat Hinata carefully onto her bed. He then took a few quick paces to examine the window. He moved the curtain slightly and looked out into the night.

"Gomen, Neji-nii-kun. I-I let h-him get a-away," Hinata said softly, her eyes cast down to hide the tears she so desperately was trying to hold back.

"That's not important," the seventeen-year old jounin said as he returned to Hinata's side.

"Sh-shouldn't you ch-check on Ha-Hanabi-chan?" Hinata could barely hear her own voice. A ghost of a smile appeared at Neji's lips.

"She wasn't his target," Neji said, his eyes wandered over to window again. Hinata looked at him surprise etched on her figures.

"N-nani?"

"He had the chance to take her but when she turned on her light, he panicked and ran. You were his target, Hinata-chan. He must have mistaken the rooms." He pulled the chair at Hinata's desk to the middle of the room and sat in it. Hinata's fingers had found their way to her lips as here eyes starred at her bare feet.

"Sleep now, Hinata-chan. I'm going to stay here until I feel you're safe." Neji offered Hinata a small twitch of his lips. Hinata knew that that gesture was the closest thing to a smile Neji was capable of.

Hinata leaned back into her pillow and slid under her covers. She turned to her side with her back facing Neji.

"N-neji-n-nii-k-kun," her voice called to him.

"Nani?"

"A-Arigato!" Neji looked up slightly surprised by Hinata's burst of gratitude. He noticed that her normally porcelain skin of her ear was glowing red. Neji closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Rest, Hinata-chan."

A/n: the story should pick up from here. The chapters will get longer as I get further into the story. Kiba and Shino as well as Kurenai-sensei appear in the next one. This story is most likely going to be 28 chapters. It's diveded into two parts. The first part will end with chapter 18. That will be the chapter Hinata leaves Konoha. The second part will pick up three years later in chapter 19 when she returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Not enough to feed the hungry

Kiba walked along the street heading in the direction of the Hyuuga House. Akamaru began barking and the large dog began jogging at a faster pace down the street. Kiba concentrated chakra to his nose and breathed deeply. The faint smell he had come to associate with Hinata registered into his brain. It wasn't a scent he could easily desribe. All he could say about it was that it smelled sweet and warm. Was that possible? Who knew? The scent was sweet, but it wasn't like anything he had ever tasted before. He also described the scent as warm, because a warm feeling, that could not be placed, washed over him whenever he was near enough to smell Hinata. Shrugging of the thought of Hinata and her scent Kiba focused on the approaching Hyuuga estate.

Hinata was crouched into her jyuuken position. Her byukugan was not activated. She stood still all her concentration focused on Neji who had agreed to train with her this morning. Suddenly Hinata sensed the presence of another ninja come into the lawn of the Hyuuga property. Hinata allowed her eye to wanderover to the gates leading into the streets of Konoha.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered mildly surprised to see the Inuzuka ninja.

Suddenly Neji ducked and kicked Hinata's feet from under her. Hinata fell on her butt on the soft green grass. Neji let out a sigh and smirked at Hinata as he offered her his bandaged hand.

"Don't ever take your eye off your oponent, Hinata-chan," Neji lectured softly as he adjusted his Jounin vest.

"Yo, Neji!" Neji turned to Kiba and Akamaru who were at the gates. Neji motioned the pair to enter the grounds.

"Sorry to have distracted you Hinata!" Kiba teased as he approached the Hyuuga cousins. Akamaru excitedly rushed forward jumping onto Hinata, sending the poor little ninja back to the ground. Kiba let out a laugh.

"Hinata, Kurenai-sensei asked me to get you. She wants to meet with the old group for a quick training session for old times sake, you know. " Kiba signaled Akamaru to get off Hinata and offered the indigo haired girl his hand. " We are to pick up Shino and head over to the training ground with Kurenai-sensei." Hinata nodded and turned to Neji.

"I'm sorry, Neji-nii-kun. I have to go," waving a final good bye to her cousin as she followed Kiba into the street.

"I heard that there was another kidnapping attempt at your place last night, Hinata," Shino broke the silence that had taken over the three chuunin. Shino had grown quite tall, a good two inches taller than Kiba. He still wore his black round glasses, but his high colared cote had been exchanged for a black one and he wore the chuunin green vest.

"Ai, H-he got a-away," Hinata said as she concentrating on her hands as the tips of her fingers gently tapped each other. A small blush grazed her features.

"Do you know what village he had come from?" Kiba spoke suddenly, causing Hinata to jump slightly at hearing him. He was standing next to Shino with one armed tucked behind his head while the other petted Akamaru as they walked, his slitted eyes on her. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she turned to face the dog ninja. Kiba's eyes suddenly wandered from her face to the pink of her lips.

"N-no, he d-didn't have a-a forehead p-protector, or n-none was vi-visible,"Hinata answered feeling guilty that the subject had gotten away. Kiba cought himself in an impure thought and realized that he had not heard Hinata's response. He sighed.

"Oh." Kiba really didn't know what to tell the girl to his side. He had been doing that a lot lately. Thinking inapropriately about Hinata. It wasn't overly strange. He had of course spent a lot of time with his teammate. He had practicaly gone through puberty right in front of her! He was a boy after all and she was really the only female he spoke to on a day-to-day basis. The small fantasies were absolutely one hundred and one percent normal!

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata's tiny squeek managed to reach Kiba's ears.

"Hn?" Kiba asked turning to look at her his eyebrows furrowed and his face somehwat tense, as if he were bothered by sommething.

"A-Are you o-okay?"

His thoughts were normal and completely out of his control. Besides, it was okay as long as he never acted on them. Its not like he liked her! Kiba shook his head frustrated. This is what comes from thinking too much! Straightening himsef, folding his arms behind his head and sticking his chin into the air he answered, "I'm fine." Kiba smirked and picked up his stride to get ahead of his team up.

Hinata felt something nudging her hand. She looked down to notice Akamaru lapping her small hand with his big doggy tongue starring up at her with bright puppy eyes. She smiled and followed Kiba who again begun to think…

Kurenai was leaning against a tree her eyes were closed hiding her signature ruby eyes. At thirty-one, the raven-haired sensei was as beautiful as she had been when she was first assigned to team 8. She was waiting for the three former genin to arrive to the training grounds they had often visited during their genin days. Now they were all chuunin, Kiba and Shino on the border of becoming jounin any day now. Hinata… well Hinata had improved but her lack of confidence was standing in the way of her becoming a great ninja. As far as Hinata knew, she did not know where her standing was as a village nin in Konoha. Kurenai sighed. Hinata was not weak, simply the girl was heart broken. By nature, she was a loving child, one born into the wrong clan. The Hyuuga clan was cold to their young, training them from early on to be strong and to stand on their own. Hinata's childhood had most likely been a painful one. One with loneliness and harsh training. Of course, the girl would not become the great ninja Hiashi wanted to make her because she did not harbor the heart of a cold ninja whose mind was set on power or strength. Her heart was of a more protective nature, a loving heart. If Hinata had been able to choose her destiny, Kurenai was sure the girl would have been great at whatever she would have choosen—nin or otherwise.

The team 8 sensei smiled warmly at her three students who were now nearing the training grounds. Her smile lingered a few seconds on Hinata.

Hinata as usual had pink staining her cheeks, and though she was looking at her sensei in the eye, her face was tilted shyly downward. Kurenai could tell that there was soemthing on the 16 year-old's mind. Her eyes, those white orbs, looked a bit sad. Kurenai's own garnet eyes wandered to the sky for a moment.

Hinata's eyes reminded her of the day she had been assigned to be team 8's leader. She, respectfully, went to the Hyuuga estate to properly introduce herself to Hiashi-sama as Hinata's sensei. That day had gone badly. That was the day Hinata had been officially removed from being Hyuuga heir, and the day her father had disowned her from the clan. The eyes of a sad, rejected, dissapointed 13 year-old Hinata haunted Kurenai, even now.

"Yo Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba interrupted Kurenai's thoughts. The sensei's eyebrow twitched slightly, she had forgotten how loud Kiba was…

"Arigato," Kurenai pushed herself from the tree to stand straight in front of the younger ninja. Her face was still and no emotion leaked through. The woman was 31 years old now. Time however had no aparent affect on her. She looked as young as when she was the first time Kiba, Shino, and Hinata laid eyes on her.

Upon their first meeting, Kurenai looked beautiful with a fair complexion and a complimenting mane of glossy, ebony hair. Her most stunning features had been the ruby eyes, which gave her an exotic air. She was also as equally intimdating as she was beautiful, always keeping a cool and stoic appearance in the heart of battle. Hinata had always admired her sensei, and looked up to the older woman almost as an older sister role model.

"I called you three here because it's been a while since we've all trained together. I just want to see how you all are and see your improvements. We'll be doing all our old routines. So there won't be any surprises." Kurenai then smiled, almost wickedly before leaping high into the air. "Shall we begin?"

Three kunai zipped through air each aimed at one of the chuunin. Hinata dodged and activated her byukugan. Shino's destruction bugs immediately began to swarm out of his coat. Much to the annoyance of Kurenai, Kiba let out a terribly loud, but enthusiastic "Yahoo!" while Akamaru let out deep barks of excitement.

Kiba fell hard on his knees, a small trickly of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. He glared up at Shino who stood cool and composed behind his dark glasses, his hands in his pockets. A smirk hid under the Aburame's high collar. They had been sparring for almost three hours. Kiba was now tired, hungry, and annoyed. Not too far from the two boys, Kurenai and Hinata were locked in a spar of their own. Kiba got to his feet and he and Shino walked closer to observe their sensei and their teamate train.

Hinata crouched low to the ground in her juuken stance, her byukugan activated. Kurnai held a defensive stand with both hands bent out her knees bent. The two women breathed hard. Sweat bead were forming their hairlines in. In Hinata's case, her bangs had begun to cling around her four head. At their feet laid a clutter of ninja stars and kunai. All of them had come form Kurenai's attacks. Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujouyon Sho had deflected all of ninja weapon, the same attack Nehi had used back in the chunnin exams. Now the women had switched to simple hand-to-hand taijutsu.

Kurenai charged heading straight for Hinata. The young kunoichi managed to block almost all of the Kurenai's attacks, managing to neutralizee a few so they did not hurt her too much. Kurenai jumped back, very impressed with Hinata's improved strength and speed. Though the chuunin really needed the most training in speed and agility. Kurenai's focus was interrupted when the faint smell of cigarette smoke reached her nose. Immediately Kurenai red eyes wandered to find the source. That had been a mistake. Kurenai's focus returned when she felt a painful blow to her stomach. It managed to surprise her and she staggared back, eventually loosing her footing and fallig right on her butt.

Kami, Hinata had managed to land a kick on Kurenai- sensei. Hinata ran over to her teacher's side, completely worried and blushing deeply. "Gomen, are you--."

"I'm fine. Good work Hinata," Kurenai smiled warmly as she got back on her feet. Kiba and Shino and an excited Akamaru approached their fallen sensei. Surprise was etched on their faces. Neither of the two chunnins had ever seen anyone knock down Kurenai. Something was off. Then the smell of cigarette smoke reached Kiba's sensitive nose.

"Ha. Ha. Kurenai, finally you've been surpassed by your students?" a deep voice startled the young members of team 8.

"Could it be Kurenai that you are losing your youth?" Gai sensei suddenly appeared in front of Kurenai's team. Beside him was Sarutobi Asuma smoking like a chiminey (as always). Behind them three other jounins appeared. They were Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Neji. The three youngest Jounin in Konohagakure.

Kurenai wore a faint blush as she glared frighteningly at the green clad sensei. Gai, oblivious, responded with his annoyingly bibg smile and even more annoying "Nice Guy Pose". Kurenai's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want?" She demanded thoroughly annoyed.

"We have a mission. A rogue nin has been causing trouble. There's a possibility that he might have friends. We're supposed to track him down. Tsunade has teamed us off to go in search of this criminal--," Asuma was interrupted by Gai.

"I of course have been teamed up with Rock Lee. We shall bring back this fellon!" Gai and Lee stood back to back in a mirrored Nice Guy Pose. Everyone shuddered.

Hinata looked over at Neji who was standing beside Shikamaru and the others as they looked on at the boasting green clad team. Neji however was looking at Hinata. When their eyes met, he gave her a fraction of a smile. Hinata blushingly returned it.

"Well then. At what time are we to leave?" Kurenai finally asked turning her back on Gai to ask Asuma.

"Right away."

Kurenai nodded and looked over at Shikamaru and Neji. "Which one of you is coming with me?" She asked slightly menacing but very cool, Hinata noted.

"I am." Kurenai jumped slightly at hearing Asuma's voice. She spun around with a shimmer of pink gracing her cheek. Hinata noticed and felt warmth at knowing that she and her sensei weren't that different. "Shikamaru and Neji have been partnered together." Asuma explained tossing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it all while looking at Kurenai straight in the eye. The woman did not speak.

"Well, there is no moment to loose! We shall set forth and come back victorious!" Gai pointed to the sun, fire in his eyes.

"Hai,"Kurenai shook her head and then turned to her students. "I guess that means the end of our training session. I'll meet up with you guys again when I return. Work hard until then!" Kiba grinned at the persistent blush on his teacher's cheek. Hinata and Shino merely nodded at their sensei. With one last smile, Kurenai nodded at Asuma and they disapeared. Lee and Gai followed.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hai, N-neji-nii-ch-chan?" Hinata turned to acknowledge her cousin. Neji was muted for a second before he rememberd what he had intended to tell her.

"This mission might take a few days. Gomen, I will not be able to train with you." Hinata smiled at the jounin.

"D-don't w-worry," Hinata wanted to say more, but it just wouldn't come out. Neji nodded and he and Shikamaru disapeared in a similar fashion as the older jounin before them.

"Well then," Kiba stretched and let out a loud yawn as he stepped beside Hinata. Hinata turned to Shino who had remained quiet.

"How about we take a lunch break?" Shino offered as he adjusted his black frames, which had slid slightly to the tip of his nose.

"I'm starving!" Kiba stated and was then followed by a loud grumbling coming from his stomach. Akamaru let out a whine to indicate that he too wanted food. The two boys then turned their attention to Hinata. Hinata blushed at the sudden increase of attention turne don her.

"H-hai," She nodded.

The three genin then began their walk back to town for food. A happy Akamaru barking the entire way.

A/n: Ahh sorry... Its finals weekend... and I've had shit to do and junk... college bites... I'm supposed to be studying or sleeping... but instead I did this... dammit i'm going to regret it when i fail astronomy... maaaaaaaaaan... thanks to thsoe of you who reviewed. I'll be going on usmmer break soon so i'll have time to write and speed things up, cuz shit's taking longer than i thought... gomen.

Silia-chan: Thank you. I agree, Hinata isn't a leader type... plus i thought she had been kicked out of being heir... i probably imagine it... oh wells... Hope you like this chapter though its slow...

H and K 4ever: Yea, Neji gets cast as a bad guy alot in ff. I personally like him. the only thing that creeps me out about putting him and hinata together is that their blood related... i'm only thinking about the children here. Thank you! Hope you like.

Achillae: Well, this is going to be a kiba/hinata though it probably doesn't seem like it so far... next chapter will be all kiba and hinata... but probably not much fluff cuz i don't want to rush'em ya know. Thanks. Hope you like.

G-G: Naruto will make a few appearences... and yes... the hinata-having-a-crush-on-naruto-issue will be addressed. However, it going to be completely one sided. Naruto is clueless and I'm not the biggest fan of Naruto/Hinata so you'll probably not see much of him... plenty of neji and kiba to go around tho'.

ooo... okay totally self-publicity here. I have an AMV (dedicated to HINATA of course) at you tube. If intrested: http/ the link... the song is in spanish though... so sorry for that... Neji, Naruto, and Kiba are featured tho! Tho Neji does pass as a bit of a jerk... I tried to avoid it... but i couldn't get any better clips of him...

bah...

love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little harder to write… that and a busy schedule… gomen. ). I struggled to keep Kiba a horny teen boy, and Hinata, Hinata. Harder than it sounds.

Chapter Four: I'm tired and I felt it for a while now

Kiba sighed as he enetered his dark room. It was late, already nightime in fact. Akamaru was awoken when Kiba's shirt landed in a heap over the dog's head. With a deep whine, Akamaru shook the dirty garment off and went back to sleep on the rug beside Kiba's bed. With a tired sigh and a curse under his breath, Kiba let himself fall onto his messy bed. It had been two days since Kurenai-sensei had left on that mission with Gai, Shikomaru, Lee, Neji and Asuma. They still had not returned. Shino, Hinata and Kiba had obeyed their sensei's orders and were training very hard. Though training was going well for the most part, Hinata was showing signs of stress and a deeper lack of self-confidence. She was beginning to worry Kiba, though he was sure her current state was due to Neji's absence. Closing his eyes, Kiba let his thoughts linger on the little shy nin.

She was remarkably strong when she was focused and trying her best. Unfortunately, she usually needed a little push from someone to become focused. Naruto had done just that back at the chuunin exams.

Hmpf. Naruto, that dobe. He had seen very little of Naruto, since the blonde shinobi was constantly disapearing for long periods of time alternating between training with Jiraiya and going off in search of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had grown into a great ninja. Kiba cringed at admitting it. Still, Naruto was so different from Hinata, the Inuzuka couldn't understand why the Hyuuga cared so much for that troublemaker. Opening his eyes, Kiba shook his head going back to his original train of thought.

Hinata needed a little push every now and then. Whenever Kurenai was around, Hinata tended to do well. During the past years (in Naruto's constant absence), Neji had also become a closer friend to Hinata. Kiba's eyes darkened. Neji too had warmed up the indigo haired girl. Kiba had cought the male Hyuuga's eyes lingering on the shy nin for longer than necessary on numerous occasions. Only did it now cross his mind that Neji might have romantic feelings for Kiba's teammate. Kiba took a deep breath forcing down a rising feeling, uncanningly similar to what he had known as jealousy, in his gut. Neji had long ago sworn to protect Hinata. Neji was just fullfilling that promise. Though, on a technicality it was not Neji's duty anymore. Hinata was no longer the Hyuuga heir or part of the clan. Simply, she was a permanent guest. Kiba's fist clenched. No, Neji was also Hinata's cousin. Was it not natural for an older cousin to care about a younger cousin?

Kiba let out a growl and sat up on his bed frustrated. This was the upteenth time he had felt jealous of both the Uzumaki and Hyuuga shinobi. The image of a tired, sad Hinata flashed in his mind. Tiredly Kiba brushed his hand through his messy hair. Kami, he was jealous! Kiba winced refusing to admit, even in his unconscious what these bouts of jealousy meant. Besides, Kiba didn't stand a chance. He had never been anything to Hinata but a cocky, loud, abnoxious, bossy… Kiba threw himself back. He was going to fight this. He would not, could not let himself fall for Hinata. It would only end badly for him anyways.

Kiba was unusually quiet this morning, Shino confirmed in his mind as he watched the Inuzuka pick at his ramen. Today's training had been cut short, due to low spirits. Namely, Hinata's lack of focus and Kiba's ill mood. Kiba had been on edge and very quick to anger during the training session. Hinata had been the first to excuse herself, saying that she was not feeling up for training and was going to return home. As soon as she left, Kiba went on a rampage nearly obliterating ten trees with his gatsuuga. In an attempt to settle down his friend, Shino had sugested the two boys go and get an early lunch. A loud thump brought back Shino to the present. Kiba's fist lay clenched on the counter of the ramen stand. Akamaru whimpered and backed away with his tale between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Shino ventured.

"NOTHING!" Kiba barked. Shino smirked behind his collar and waited a few seconds.

"I… I didn't get much sleep last night…" Kiba said in a much more civil tone that before. Shino nodded at Kiba, encouraging him to continue.

"What do you think about Hinata?" Kiba asked, turning away from Shino to hide the ghost of a flush, which had appeared on his cheeks.

"She's been troubled lately…" Shino responded thoughtfully.

"You think it's about Neji?" Kiba said almost in a whisper.

"I don't think it has much to do with Neji. More about Hanabi-chan and Hiashi-sama," Shino stated, matter of factly. Kiba's head jerked up to get a better look at the Aburame. "Hanabi's training as of late has been increasing and rumors of various planned kidnapping attempts have been reported."

"They're attempting to kidnap Hinata?" Kiba asked, ignorantly.

"No. Hanabi is getting prepared to being officially declared as Hyuuga's heir. Naturally, jealousy amongst foreign clans is brewing. Many ninja's would kill to capture the Hyuuga heir and with her the secrets of Byakugan." Shino nodded, all knowingly. Kiba's brow furrowed as he tried to put two and two together.

"Why would Hinata be stressed about this?" Kiba finally said. "I understand she might be worried about her sister, but from what I know they're not close and the Hyuugas are more than prepared to deal with a few kidnapping attempts."

"Baka. Hinata was supposed to be the Hyuuga Heir. With all this attention put on Hanabi at having outskilled and outranked her sister, Hinata's confidence has slumped," Shino hissed somewhat annoyed at Kiba's incompitence. "Everything Hinata has worked so hard for has been completely overshadowed by Hanabi's succession."

"Oh," Kiba's mind wandered back to the image of a sad and tired Hinata.

"That and probably she's been beating herself up at having failed to stop a kidnapper the other night." Shino went on, his dark glasses flashing with wisdom.

"How do you know that?" Kiba questioned suspiciously.

"I was upgraded to Jounin a week ago. Tsunade-sama told us about it two days ago…" A smirk creeped unto Shino's unseen lips.

"What?" Kiba was practically fuming. "Why wasn't I upgraded?"

"I'm leaving on a Jounin assignment tonight with my father, so you'll have to train with Hinata tonight." Shino continued blatantly ignoring Kiba's question and horrified expression. "I promised her yesterday I'd train her tonight by the lake but this assignment came up. She really needs to train, I'm sure you can do atleast that for her…" On that note, Shino paid for his lunch and left the muted Inuzuka with his jaw wide open.

"Ah shit!"

Hinata took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly and gracefully she lifted her arm up over her head, a thin blue chakra line appeared on the air where her white palm had touched and then disappeared. As she slowly repeated the movement with her left hand, Hinata took a step forward. She began to move on the surace of the crystalline lake, always keeping on her toes as she practiced her gracefull taijutsu with her hands. With her eyes closed and mind in a strict concentration on her movements, Hyuuga Hinata failed to sense a rather nervous Inuzuka Kiba hiding in a tree not too far away.

Kiba watched Hinata practice… whatever the hell she was practicing. It didn't look like any jutsu he knew, if anything it was a dance. Watching the blue-haired girl twirl, spin, and gracefullly gliding her hands and arms through the still summer night under a full moon, this girl wasn't a ninja! She was an artist. His slitted eyes watched in awe at the chakra lines that followed the Hyuuga's movements. This was also the least clothed Kiba had ever seen Hinata. Her fur-lined jacket, sandals and short pants were folded neatly on a boulder near the trees. Instead, she doned black leggings and a tight, netted long sleeved shirt that reached halfway down her thighs and was barefooted. It was obvious Hinata wasn't as well developed like the curvacious Ino, or bigger chested Sakura. But her thin and modest size suited the shy nin.

So, this is what Hinata did in the middle of the night when team 8 went on missions. Kiba had on numerous occasions' feinted sleep only to keep an eye on Hinata as she sneaked from their campsite into the forest. The first time he had caught Hinata, he had been worried but did not follow the girl. When morning came, Kiba looked over to her sleeping bag only to find the girl in a peaceful slumber. Since that day, he just assumed that the girl liked to take walks alone at night before bed. When the sun rose, she was always found inside her tent or sleeping bag, so Kiba didn't think much of it… Until now… How could he have been stupid enough not to follow? Not only was Hinata extremely amazing to watch… but also she looked so overwhelmingly beautiful. Kiba felt something in his chest sink. He faintly remebered Narut mentioning a beautiful girl dancing on the surface of a lake along time ago while on a mission to find one of Shino's precious bugs.

Creak—the branch Kiba had been perched on suddenly gave in from under him. The dog nin landed painfully on his ass.

"Kuso," Kiba swore as he pulled himself up on his feet only to have three kunai buzz past him, all dangerously near.

"Wh-who's there?" Kiba's ears twitched at the sound of Hinata's whisper. Again, something in his chest sank.

Hinata approached the dark figure, a kunai raised. "K-Kiba-k-kun?" she whispered. The moon's light was not strong enough to pierce the thick foilage as Hinata entered deeper into the forest. Using Byakkugan Hinata found Kiba's dark figure slumped on the floor. He was rubbing his head in what Hinata assumed embarassment.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here, K-kiba-kun?" Hinata ran forward, offering her hand to her fallen teammate. Kiba took it.

"Shino is away on a mission, he asked me to come here and help you out. He's sorry to not have come…" Kiba grumbled, his cheeks glowing red. He had thought about how he'd be received by Hinata once he explained about Shino. Honestly, he felt a little betrayed that Hinata had not come to him. He felt that maybe Hinata had a special reason for asking Shino exclusively to come meet her, in the dead of night, to "train". Kiba puffed.

"Is a-anything the ma-matter, K-Kiba?" Hinata ventured when Kiba had choosen to ignore her hand and remained on the forest floor.

"Why did you ask Shino to help you train and not me?" Kiba barked a little harsher than he had intended. Hinata saw Kiba glare with her Byakuugan. Hinata blinked and thought avout the question.

"Sh-Shino-kun is more patient..." Hinata answered truthfully. Kiba's jealousy deflated instantly. So, she and Shino don't have anything going on. Kiba almost smiled. "I-I didn't want to b-bother you," Hinata continued not noticing Kiba's change in attitude.

"Bother me?" Kiba's brow knitted questioningly.

"H-hai," Hinata whispered. Kiba smiled as he took her hand and stood on his own two feet. Kiba towered over the Hyuuga. His doggy eyes were efficient enough to detect the outline of Hinata's pretty face. He starred intently at her. He knew that despite the darkness Hinata could still see him a little less than clearly. Despite this, Kiba felt reassurance from the darkness to confront Hinata in this way. He wasn't planning to admit a possible attraction to the young girl, but confronting her, the way he was now was deffinately going against his plans to crush any feelings he may harbor for his teammate.

"I'm your friend Hinata and I care about you just as much as Shino. If you need help training I'll be more than happy to stay up and train with you." He hadn't released Hinata's hand as he said this. Hinata's heart was racing at this form of confrontation. She suddenly felt that she was too close to the Inuzuka and that she might be torn apart by his intense gaze.

"A-Arigato, K-Kiba-k-kun," she whispered and tugged back her hand. Kiba released it. Her face was a bright shade of pink but Kiba could not see this. Spinning on her heel, Hinata began to lead the way back to the lake. Her heart was racing and beating loudly. With Kiba's sensetive hearing, Hinata was sure he would notice her distress.

Kiba followed listening to the faint sound of the nervous heartbeats of the shy nin. It brought a smile to his sick, little lusty face. Kami, he was only a boy. It wasn't his fault he had little control over his hormones and his hormones had a whole lot of control over him! A feeling tugged at Kiba's conscious. He knew that playing around with Hinata's defenseless personlality wasn't the nicest thing to do. Afterall he still maintained that he didn't actually like her, he only thought that there was a slight chance of him feeling the tiniest of romantic feelings. Flirting would only encourage non-existing feelings and end up confusing Hinata.

Kiba was sure acting strange. Hinata nervously slipped her jacket and pants back on. He had been on edge during training and now he was being friendlier than Akamaru. Hinata sighed. She knew Kiba long enough that he was an emotional, loudmouth. He wasn't as quick to angry as some people but when he got angry it radiated dangerouslyfrom his every pore. He was alos prone to random bouts of exitement. He also had his kind and loyal-friend side. When away on team missions he resumed the protector role (thinking he was the leader) while Shino was the (behind the scenes) actual leader. Kiba-kun was not dissimular to Naruto-kun, actually. Hinata blushed. Naruto-kun. Hinata crouched into a defensive stand on the surface of the lake waiting for Kiba to make the first attack.

After a two-hour lapse, both team members fell onto the grass by the lake's shore. Both were exhausted having used large amounts of chakra. The event that had taken place earlier had been discarded and Hinata's mind was again on getting stronger. Kiba layed on his back sweating, the blades of grass tickled his shoulders. He had discarded his jacket and now was clothed in only a black muscle shirt and his grey long shorts. He lifted his head to se Hinata as she fell to her knees coughing lightly. Kiba's eyes narrowed. Neji's attack during the chuunin exam had caused Hinata's lung to collapse. The medic nins were able to heal it but not completely back to perfection. Now whenever she worked hard and her breathing intensified she was prone to coughing fits.

"Shino mentioned a kidnapping attempt that took place a few nights ago…" Kiba heard himself speak. Hinata simply nodded, still breathing hard.

"You've been a little less focused during training…" Kiba was unsure at what he was trying to get at; his mouth was movng faster than his brain.

"H-hai, g-gomen." Hinata lowered body so that she too was lying on the grass on her side. She was eye to eye with Kiba but with a safe and appropriate yard and half distance between them. Her muscles were aching and her chakra was exhausted.

"Neji will be back soon." It was the only thing that Kiba thougt to say to comfort the girl. Atleast that's what Kiba had thought. Hinata's eyes had snapped open and she was now looking at Kiba with bewildered eyes. "Y-you haven't been unfocused b-because you're worried about Neji?" Kiba asked somewhat taken aback by Hinata's reaction.

"I-I am worried ab-bout Neji-kun, b-but I know h-he's ok-okay. He-he is strong and h-he'll be back soon," Hinata smiled softly. There were less trees in the area and moon offered light to the two Konoha chuunins.

"Then what's been bothering you?" Kiba asked, looking up at the stars. Hinata did not answer right away.

"I-I want to b-be strong. I-I want to prove m-my l-loyalty to Ha-Hanabi-sama so th-that I can re-rejoin th-the clan…" Hinata's voice trailed off as she curled up into a small ball and rested her eyes. Kiba looked at the young girl slightly surprised by her answer. He never thought that Hinata would want to rejoin the clan. They had had ridiculously high standards and were terribly strict. The way Kiba saw it. Hinata was free now and bore no responsabilities. No one was watching her; she had no rules to follow. If she wanted, she could quit being a kunoichi. Then why did she…

"I want a purpose…" Hinata whispered as she drowned into a slumber.

Suddenly Kiba's temper began to darken again. Of course Hinata had a purpose! He would not be here lying on the grass watching her as she fell asleep out side in the dead of night if she had no purpose. Kiba starred into Hinata's face. He was suddenly struggling, fighting the temptation to touch the vulnerable girl. Struggling not to think about how sweet she looked. Struggling not to notice that her sweater was left open and her shirt had ridden up ever so slightly that the cream flesh of her flat stomach peeked through… Kiba tore his gaze away and placed his arm over his eyes. Kami, he was just ONE boy!


End file.
